


El perdón es obsoleto

by Petula_Petunia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Violence, eruri-freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petula_Petunia/pseuds/Petula_Petunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sabía que Erwin odiaba esto con cada fibra de su ser. Toda su figura se alzaba contradiciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Su quijada se apretó fuerte y el comandante de la Legión de Exploradores giró la cabeza a un lado. El capitán sabía que era más egoísta de lo que Erwin podría ser alguna vez. Así que con eso en mente miró al comandante y se mofó.<br/>—¿Qué carajo esperas? —Se atoró. Sus palabras salieron entre la sangre que quería salir despedida y sonó  ronco. Su respiración errática. No era suficiente. Él quería, no, él necesitaba que Erwin le golpeara de nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El perdón es obsoleto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgiveness is Obsolete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351225) by [Gyakugire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyakugire/pseuds/Gyakugire). 



> Una traducción del original en inglés “Forgiveness is Obsolete” por shingekinowaifu.

 

**El perdón es obsoleto**

* * *

 

 

No había ninguna posibilidad para el perdón, y ambos lo sabían demasiado bien. Las palabras de angustia de madres y padres en duelo sonaban en la cabeza de Levi las noches cuando regresaban de las expediciones. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las palabras seguían siendo las mismas pero las familias cambiaban. Era siempre la misma mierda. Comandante, ¿son siquiera humanos? ¿Carecen de sentimientos al igual que esos monstruos que enfrentan? ¿Cómo pueden sacrificar a nuestros hijos e hijas con tanta ligereza?

Sabía que eso molestaba a Erwin, pero también que sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Erwin podía manejarlo, siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar esta guerra. Levi había adoptado el mismo punto de vista, pero a veces se preguntaba si era porque se estaba volviendo una cáscara inhumana y demente, o si en serio estaba peleando por la libertad como los soldados que comandaba sin descanso.

Cuando estaban en los confines de la habitación de Erwin, ahí era cuando Levi se dejaba caer derrotado. Se quedaba callado, siempre silencioso, pero habían caído en una rutina.

La primera vez que empezó con su método para lidiar con todo eso, sería también una de esas pocas veces que él vería un genuino gesto de shock en el rostro de Erwin. Pero cuando Levi se sacó la correa de sus ropas de civil y la colocó con tosquedad en las manos del comandante, Erwin no vocalizó ninguna protesta. Sus ojos cuestionaron, pero Levi los ignoró. No le importaba lo que Erwin pensara. No le importaba lo que ninguno de ellos pensarara.

Él solo aprendía a través del dolor, e iba a entrenar su mente para que deje de acecharle con esas familias y esos soldados cuyas vidas había arruinado.

—Pégame. —No era un pedido o una sugerencia sino una orden.

Fue entonces que Erwin se expresó.

—Son los titanes los que están haciendo esto, Levi. No eres tú…

Levi sintió la misma ira hirviendo en su interior que se sentía en el campo de batalla. Sus dedos se retorcieron y se imaginó a sí mismo aplastando la cara de Erwin contra el suelo hasta que se desangrara.

—¿Acaso dije que esto era una discusión?

Aún así, Erwin dudó.

Levi se burló.

—¿Cómo es que puedes mandar cientos de soldados a sus muertes sin una pizca de arrepentimiento pero no puedes hacer esto? —el capitán inquirió, señalando a ambos—. No tienes problema al…

Escuchó el sonido de la correa antes de sentir el impacto del cuero contra su rostro. Le dio justo en la mejilla, suficientemente duro para que su voz se quebrara en shock. De nuevo, Erwin dudó.

—Otra vez.

Erwin cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y apretó la correa. Levi miró el pedazo de cuero hasta que cayó directo y le golpeó en medio del pecho. Esta vez, hizo un sonido. Fue débil, indefenso. Trató de respirar, pero el aire no transitaba de forma correcta.

Eso hizo que Erwin se detuviera en el acto.

—¿Te dije que pararas? —Levi jadeó y tosió de forma grotesca—. ¡Mierda, pégame de nuevo! —siseó, y dio un paso adelante. Estaba furioso. No con Erwin, sino consigo mismo. Necesitaba que esto doliera.

El comandante le dio a Levi una mirada suave, pero alzó la correa sobre su cabeza y le golpeó en el cuello.

Levi tropezó hacia atrás, y Erwin lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Mierda.

—Levi —murmuró Erwin, y le pateó en la cara. Las manos del soldado se estrellaron contra el piso, evitando apenas lo que pudo ser una nariz rota.

No quería volver a salir de las Murallas.

Pero Erwin sí lo deseaba, así que lo haría. El comandante le pateó en el pecho, y él se dio vuelta, la espalda contra el suelo.

Por Erwin Smith, él haría lo que sea.

 

* * *

 

Como otras veces, Levi fue el único que quedó. Su equipo, de nuevo, había sido diezmado. La humanidad, como siempre, había logrado nada. La tasa de mortalidad había alcanzado su punto máximo en un 53%. Habían empezado con doscientos soldados y regresado con noventa y cuatro.

Esta vez, sin embargo, fue rápido.

Erwin golpeó a Levi con la correa, el capitán tambaleó y gruñó.

—Usa tus puños.

El comandante hizo una pausa, pero eventualmente se vio obligado a hacerlo. Se movió hacia Levi y le dio en el estómago.

Levi tosió una vez, luego dos, entonces de nuevo.

Miró al suelo por más tiempo del necesario.

—¿Levi?

Sin una respuesta verbal, Levi cayó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó sangre en todo el suelo.

 

* * *

 

Las cosas continuaron de la misma manera. Cada pérdida significante de parte de Levi, o incluso de la Legión como tal, terminaba con Levi entrando intempestivamente en la habitación de Erwin, lanzando algo a las manos del comandante y demandando que lo masacrara hasta que suplicara que se detuviera. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erwin un día. Estaban rellenando reportes a casi dos semanas luego de su última expedición y empezaban a pensar acerca de la siguiente.

Levi levantó la mirada de su papeleo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué soy yo el único que lo hace?

—¿Quién dijo que lo fueras?

—Siempre vienes a mí primero. Solo tienes las marcas que yo dejo. ¿Quién más podría estar envuelto en esto?

Levi asintió. Como siempre, su comandante era astuto. Se levantó. El capitán observó los músculos bajo la delgada camisa de Erwin contornearse mientras se movía. El pie de Levi golpeó contra el escritorio.

—Sí. Eres el único.

—¿Pero por qué? —Erwin preguntó de nuevo, y miró a Levi con atención mientras el hombre pequeño maniobraba alrededor del escritorio hasta estar parado junto a él.

Erwin olía a limpio. Debería, apenas y se había bañado. Levi se inclinó peligrosamente cerca a él, apenas y rozando sus labios para descansar la boca en la oreja del comandante.

—Porque haces que duela más.

Las palabras golpearon duro a Erwin. Aún así quiso pensar que, solo quizá, estaba leyendo demasiado en todo eso. La culpa nació en su pecho, y tuvo que mirar a otro lado. Esto era demasiado. No podía. No a Levi. Volvió a mirarle. Desde este ángulo podía ver un feo morado en la parte interior de la mandíbula de Levi.

Él había hecho eso. Él habia hecho todo eso. Solo lo golpeó dos veces la última vez. Una vez en la mandíbula y la otra en el estómago. Eso, gracias a Dios, había sido más que suficiente para el capitán.

—Levi, no entiendo.

El capitán retrocedió un poco y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Sí, sí lo entiendes.

Se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez las intenciones fueron claras pero Erwin no se movió. Dejó que Levi uniera sus bocas en un tosco y torpe intento de beso. Una mano pequeña recorrió su cabello y permaneció en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las manos de Levi eran cálidas. Su cuerpo temblaba. Era la primera vez que Erwin veía a Levi nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Erwin de nuevo.

—¿Quién sabe? —murmuró el capitán en respuesta, y lo besó una vez más. Esta vez, Erwin le devolvió el beso y deslizó su lengua con gentileza entre los labios de Levi. El hombre pequeño se estremeció y desesperadamente sujetó a Erwin, dedos contorsionándose en la tela de su camisa.

Levi era una bomba de tiempo. Estaba haciendo tictac, siembre haciendo tictac, acelerándose peligrosamente al punto en que estallaría finalmente.

Erwin lo sabía. De hecho, probablemente estaba presionando sus botones más rápido para ese momento. Su boca se movió al cuello de Levi, y escuchó al hombre pequeño gruñir. Él se deslizó en el regazo del comandante, dejando que sus piernas colgaran sin vida sobre el hombre grande.

—Levi, esto está mal.

El capitán cogió la cortina y la cerró.

—¿Me detendrías? —Movió sus caderas para darse cuenta que Erwin ya estaba duro.

—No.

—A quién le importa entonces.

Levi desabotonó la parte superior de la camisa de Erwin y la sacó por su cabeza, colocándola con cuidado sobre el escritorio antes de quitarse la suya. El cuerpo de Levi estaba decorado con heridas, y Erwin las observó.

—Yo las hice.

—Sí.

—¿Duele?

Levi le observó con cuidado.

—Sí.

Atrapó a Erwin en otro beso.

—Lo siento —el comandante murmuró, paseando sus dedos sobre algunos de esos golpes.

Levi movió sus caderas y Erwin aguantó un gemido.

—No te preocupes. Tiene que ser así.

Por una vez, Erwin no entendió. Miró mientras Levi quitaba el resto de sus ropas, exponiendo sus dolorosas y duras erecciones. El capitán se puso de rodillas y se colocó entre las piernas de Erwin. Sus dedos acariciaron el pene de Erwin y el comandante inhaló brusco.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Uh?

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando esto?

Levi se encogió.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo, y tomó la erección en su boca. Sus movimientos eran descuidados y agarró de forma muy rara las pelotas y la entrepierna del hombre grande, pero su boca era cálida, y él era hermoso. Erwin gimió, y empujó sus caderas, enviando su pene lo más profundo en la garganta de Levi.

El hombre pequeño se atragantó y retrocedió. Observó a Erwin.

—Cógeme.

—Bien. —Erwin atrajo al hombre más pequeño hacia delante, las manos amasando sus caderas y la espalda mientras se besaban—. ¿Tienes lubricante?

Levi parpadeó dos veces, escupió en su mano y la pasó por el pene de Erwin.

—Esto tendrá que servir.

Erwin suspiró y presionó sus dedos en los labios de Levi. Podría golpearlo si realmente quisiera, pero esto no era acerca de lastimar a Levi mientras hacían esto. Empapó sus dedos en saliva y eventualmente Erwin lo alejó. Sus dedos circularon alrededor de la entrada del capitán y empezó por empujar con suavidad uno, luego otro.

El cuerpo de Levi se estremeció y hundió las uñas en el hombro de Erwin.

—Duele —murmuró Erwin.

—Continúa.

Y él lo hizo. Volvió a jalar a Levi sobre su regazo y se acomodó en su entrada.

—¿Estás seguro?

Levi ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—Claro.

Erwin lo penetró lento, y la espalda de Levi se arqueó, gemidos suaves cayendo de su garganta. Quería que se moviera más rápido. Levi se quejó cuando Erwin esperó luego de entrar por completo.

—Apúrate —suplicó, y golpeó con sus labios contra los de Erwin, haciendo una mueca cuando sus dientes impactaron.

Erwin se obligó a hacerlo. Salió casi por completo y entonces arremetió de nuevo dentro de Levi, ganándose un grito estrangulado de la boca del hombre. Su respiración era errática y se cogió a Levi con ojos hambrientos y firmes. Fue animalístico, la forma en que se movían juntos.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Levi y parpadeó frenéticamente para sacarlas del camino. Erwin se levantó y sujetó a Levi en sus brazos para así poderlo poner sobre el escritorio. Dos fuertes manos inclinaron a Levi un poco más, enviando el pene de Erwin mucho más profundo.

Solo le tomó unas cuantas penetraciones más para golpear la próstata del hombre pequeño. Levi gritó, los dedos de los pies se curvaron para sujetar el borde de madera del escritorio.

—Para.

—No.

Erwin repitió el movimiento, clavándose tan duro como pudo contra ese punto específico. Vio a Levi quebrarse bajo él. Su respiración volviéndose errática y su cuerpo retorciéndose sin control, con sonidos saliendo de su boca cada vez que Erwin golpeaba ese punto del modo adecuado.

Levi se corrió sobre sus estómagos, los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo retorciéndose e intentando recobrar el control de sí mismo. Se aferró a Erwin, gimiendo mientras este continuaba cogiéndolo hasta terminar su orgasmo.

Erwin salió de su interior y besó a Levi en la frente, mejillas  y finalmente en la boca.

Levi se estremeció, aún así no le dejó ir. El comandante lo sostuvo ahí y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. El capitán observó sus rasgos afilados, su perfecto cabello peinado hacia atrás y los círculos negros bajo sus ojos.

¿Qué hacía hecho él para hacer a Levi sentirse así?

 

* * *

 

La Muralla María ha caído. Y hasta Levi tiene problemas al culparse a sí mismo por todas las pérdidas provocadas por la ruptura de la pared. Él mismo casi muere y Erwin no estuvo muy lejos tampoco de ello. Aún así, como ha estado pasando antes, sus hombres han perecido y él ha sobrevivido.

El aire intenta penetrar a través de los pulmones de Levi pero él no puede respirar. Logran llegar hasta la cima de la Muralla Rose por algún tipo de milagro, si es que siquiera pueden llamarlo así. Cualquiera que haya llegado hasta ahí ha sobrevivido. Todos los demás están, más que probable, bien muertos.

Vió a Hange con los lentes en manos, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Por una vez, ella estaba en silencio. Lentamente, ella parpadeó al abrir los ojos y miró a lo que fue una vez territorio humano en la Muralla María. Aún pueden ver civiles corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando desesperados por un refugio que está lejos de su alcance. Los botes ya han salido, no hay nadie que quede para salvarles.

Levi tuvo que mirar a otro lado cuando sintió que su estómago se constriñó. Era muy tarde. Se levantó y vomitó en toda la muralla. Por una vez, no le importó ensuciar la casa de alguien. Los titanes estaban empezando a querer trepar la muralla y todos alrededor en esa área habían sido exterminados hace un buen rato.

Miró a su derecha, Hange estaba todavía ahí, sentada, y ahora Mike se le había unido.

A su izquierda había cuatro miembros de la Legión, salidos directamente del entrenamiento.

Una pequeña pelirroja de nombre Petra Real estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo, las lágrimas manchando sus mejillas pintadas de sangre.

—Estamos vivos… Estamos vivos… —seguía repitiéndose ella, mientras que un tipo mucho mayor, Oluo, la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ian y Gunther estaban sentados, aturdidos, a unos metros de ellos, los ojos pegados al suelo.

Han matado a tantos titanes. Han abandonado a sus camaradas, ¿y para qué? Quedan siete miembros de la Legión. Siete. Trescientos soldados perdidos en solo una hora.

Levi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Enfermizo. Jodidamente desagradable.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Levi.

El capitán giró para ver al comandante Erwin Smith parado ahí, sus ojos sin brillo y el cuerpo cansado.

—Erwin.

—Estás vivo.

—Y tú también.

—Nos dirigiremos a las barracas en la Muralla Rose. No hay razón para permanecer aquí.

Levi dió una última mirada al territorio de la Muralla María, escupió sobre la tierra que una vez fue de los humanos y se giró sobre sus pies para seguir a Erwin.

Ocho. Ocho de ellos hicieron un viaje al jodido Infierno y han regresado.

 

* * *

 

Levi creyó que fue luego de su segunda expedición más allá de las Murallas cuando se terminó por quebrar. Se ha sentido inestable desde entonces, o al menos es lo que cree.

Cuando se encontró a sí mismo ante las puertas de la Muralla Rose, a la cabeza de doscientos soldados, que eran antes doscientos cincuenta, no pudo soportar mirar a los humanos en la puerta. Estaban aterrados y él sabía muy bien que la Legión sería empañada por esa tragedia. Sus manos estaban manchadas con las muertes de cientos de miles.

Trató de no sentir remordimiento. Se sintió asqueado en cambio.

¿El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad? Era un maldito asesino. Había logrado hacerse camino entre la multitud y cuando los ocho miembros de la Legión lograron regresar a las barracas, él hizo una ruta directa a la habitación de Erwin Smith.

—Levi —Erwin trató de empezar, parándose de su silla. El hombre aún tenía que bañarse, estaba cubierto de sangre y lucía como si apenas pudiera clasificarse como vivo.

—¿Qué tenían ellos?

—¿Qué? —Erwin preguntó con suavidad, dando un paso hacia adelante de modo que pudiera extender un brazo hacia Levi. Ambos sabían lo que iba  a venir a continuación.

El capitán gruñó y alejó el brazo.

—Nosotros teníamos nuestro equipo de maniobras. ¿Qué es lo que tenían ellos? ¿Palos? ¿La ropa que llevaban puesta? ¿Cuál era el jodido punto? —gritó Levi, sin ninguna intención de mantener su voz baja. ¿Quién le iba a escuchar? ¿Petra? ¿Hange? Ninguna de ellas interrumpiría lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar, ninguna de ellas siquiera sabía acerca de ello.

—Era demasiada gente. Lo sabías, Levi —dijo Erwin con suavidad.

El capitán giró su cabeza.

—Jodidamente inútil. —Se movió hacia Erwin y se sacó la correa para así poderla poner en las manos del comandante.

Erwin lo miró por un momento antes de mover su brazo a un lado y golpear a Levi fuerte en las costillas. El soldado gritó pero no se movió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Morir.

Levi cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo justo antes de que los nudillos callosos de Erwin hicieran contacto con su estómago. El aire dejó sus pulmones y automáticamente inhaló, haciendo que se quedara sin aire de una y cerrara los ojos con fuerza de nuevo. Con otra mano, el comandante golpeó la espina de Levi y su cuerpo colapsó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus manos abiertas en un patético intento de protegerse de la caída, pero él solo escuchó dos chasquidos seguidos de un dolor agudo en sus brazos.

La correa golpeó su cara, su cuello y sus brazos. Sabía que le dejaría morados. ¿A quién le importaba? Nadie le diría nada a él.

—Golpéame en la cara.

Erwin se obligó a hacerlo. Sus manos bajaron y le dio a Levi duro entre los ojos.

—De nuevo.

Erwin repitió la acción.

—!Mierda, solo mátame! —gritó Levi. Pero ahora incluso él tuvo que admitir que el dolor se estaba volviendo inmanejable. Con cada nuevo golpe o latigazo de la correa, Levi se encontraba llorando a voz en cuello, intentando alejarse de Erwin, quien avanzaba cada que Levi se replegaba.

De un momento a otro, sintió su espalda contra una esquina y a Erwin sobre él. Pero antes que el comandante le pegara de nuevo, algo dentro de él respondió. Gritó cuando Erwin intentó acercarse y escupió maldiciones al hombre grande.

Erwin lo abofeteó en la cara.

—Alto —Levi jadeó. Erwin lo miró con intensidad—. Haz que pare —suplicó.

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, sacándole todo el aire. Bien. Se ahogó, intentando escapar automáticamente, pero Erwin lo mantuvo firme contra la pared.

Sintió la cabeza ligera. Enfermo. Erwin observaba con esa maldita suave expresión, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 

* * *

 

Cuando los ojos de Levi se abrieron, no pudo reconocer dónde se encontraba. Primero estuvo confuso, luego lívido. No estaba muerto. No había podido morirse. Levi se levantó en la cama, solo para sisear y volver a echarse con un tosido débil.

—No te muevas —una voz murmuró atontada. Erwin Smith.

Levi dejó que el comandante lo acobijara.

—No me mataste.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Claro que puedes.

—No lo haré.

Levi frunció el ceño y se forzó a girar para no tener que mirar a Erwin. Se sentía enfermo, su cuerpo entero dolía y él estaba contento. Era un recordatorio constante, tenía que hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez. Se aseguraría aún más que sus camaradas sobrevivieran la próxima vez. 

A veces, sin embargo, se encontraba a sí mismo esperando que no hubiera una siguiente vez. Más a menudo que menos, mientras sus espadas cortaban cuello tras cuello de esos jodidos titanes, se preguntaba cómo sería ser devorado. Que sus huesos fueran demolidos como palitos de madera entre dientes que eran más grandes que él mismo.

Se estremeció ante la idea. Era enfermizo. Sabía que estaba demente. Sus mechones estaban pegados a su cabeza y con cautela alzó su brazo para sacarlos del paso. Tenía que haber empezado a sudar mientras dormía.

—Esto se está saliendo de control.

—Lo haré mejor la siguiente vez.

Erwin no pudo entender si hablaba de su situación o de la expedición.

Para cuando Levi había salido de la cama y se había preparado para su siguiente reunión con los otros legionarios de élite, era como si todo eso nunca hubiera pasado.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué eres, para mí? —preguntó Erwin, su voz ronca y cálida. Parecía una torre sobre Levi, y sus manos sostenían sus muñecas sobre su cabeza como si fuera una maldita muñeca de trapo.

Bien, quizá Erwin le daría un buen golpe y le rompería una costilla. No importaba cuándo eran las expediciones, no importaba su condición médica, él pelearía.

Él haría cualquier cosa, si era por Erwin.

—No lo sé —susurró Levi en respuesta, sus ojos medio abiertos y vacíos. No sentía nada—. ¿Quién soy?

—Eres la Esperanza de la Humanidad. Eres mi esperanza.

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Él haría cualquier cosa por Erwin. Pelearía por Erwin, mataría por Erwin, moriría por Erwin—. Soy tu chivo expiatorio.

Sabía que esas palabras golpearían duro al comandante: esa era la intención. Al siguiente momento, los labios de Erwin trabajaban hambrientos contra los suyos. Así era como debía ser.

Erwin quería dominarlo, y Levi quería que lo rompieran. Pretendió defenderse, sabiendo qué tipo de respuesta sería ilícita. Fue lanzado a través de la habitación, sus piernas tropezando torpemente hasta que dejaron de moverse y se estrelló contra la pared y cayó junto a la cama. Su espalda dolía y no hizo intento por moverse. Así era como debía ser.

Sus cuerpos se movieron frenéticamente. No tenian tiempo para la ternura, para el amor. Los dos soldados cogieron con torpeza, con Erwin prácticamente aplastando a Leci contra el colchón mientras lo hacían. El cuerpo del capitán intentó gritar pero los ruidos eran ahogados por una mano fuerte sobre su boca.  Su cuerpo se contorsionó desesperado, y cuando Erwin se corrió dentro sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y perdió el control de sí mismo permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado a un orgasmo abrumador.

 

* * *

 

El perdón era algo que a veces era merecido y otras veces obtenido. Levi había aceptado tiempo atrás que él nunca lo merecería u obtendría mientras estuviera en la Legión. Lo mejor que podía obtener era una escupitajo copioso sobre la excusa de mierda de tumba para cuando un titán le arrancara la cabeza.

Levi rodó la lengua sobre sus labios rotos. Acababan de regresar de otra expedición. Un 40% de pérdida esta vez. Un 5% más que la última. Habían estado mal preparados. Lo sabía. Se lo había dicho a Erwin pero siguieron con el plan pese a todo.

Vio cómo los hombres que le seguían a ciegas eran aniquilados y lo único que podía hacer bien era seguir matando, seguir peleando y tratar de reducir las víctimas. Era una causa perdida. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando el repentino corte de presupuesto les había dejado con equipos insuficientes?

Aún así, cuando entró a la habitación de Erwin y cerró la puerta, el comandante no protestó. Tampoco estaba feliz. Simplemente actuó y siguió la corriente al juego de Levi.

Sus puños dejaron morados en las piernas, brazos y torso de Levi… Cualquier parte que pudiera ser tocada, Erwin golpeaba.

 

* * *

 

La Muralla María había caído hace cinco años. Ahora iban a recuperarla. Recuperar la puta Muralla María. Levi dijo esas palabras en voz alta. Sabían amargo en su lengua.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Miró hacia fuera y se concentró con el sol saliendo.

Erwin no dijo nada. Dejó que Levi flaqueara, mejor aquí que en el campo de batalla. Retrocedió el brazo y le dio a Levi en la quijada. Cayó de bruces al suelo y se sujetó la herida encarnada.

—No quiero ser el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad. —¿Y cómo podía serlo? Estaba seguro, ahora mismo, mientras tosía y se empapaba por completo de sangre, que lucía repugnante. ¿Qué humano querría a un soldado enano, repugnante y demente como su héroe? Sus dedos se cerraron y rasparon la piel lo suficientemente duro para sacar sangre. El movimiento producía comezón y él clavó más profundo. Esto es lo que quería.

Y, por alguna razón, Erwin siguió dudando. La mirada en su rostro era siempre suave durante esto tipo de eventos. Él sabía que estaba en  lo cierto, sabía también lo que Levi quería. Erwi inhaló con violencia y le pateó en el estómago. Otra bocanada de sangre saltó al suelo. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esto antes, y en cuántos contextos diferentes?  Levi gritó y pudo decir por el gesto en el rostro de Erwin que la culpa lo estaba doblando hacia abajo.

Levi sabía que Erwin odiaba esto con cada fibra de su ser. Toda su figura se alzaba contradiciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Su quijada se apretó fuerte y el comandante de la Legión de Exploradores giró la cabeza a un lado. El capitán sabía que era más egoísta de lo que Erwin podría ser alguna vez. Así que con eso en mente miró al comandante y se mofó.

—¿Qué carajo esperas? —Se atoró. Sus palabras salieron entre la sangre que quería salir despedida y sonó  ronco. Su respiración errática. No era suficiente. Él quería, no, él _necesitaba_ que Erwin le golpeara de nuevo.

Y Erwin se obligó a hacerlo, sujetó a Levi por la nuca y lo lanzó contra la pared. El capitán jadeó, pero antes que su cuerpo reaccionara, Erwin lo sujetó de nuevo y lo empotró con violencia contra el marco de la puerta. Demasiado duro.

Los párpados de Levi convulsionaron y de inmediato su cuerpo quedó laxo, golpeando el piso con un sonido sordo.

—¿Levi? —Erwin le llamó con suavidad, acariciando su mano contra la mejilla del capitán. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Levi? —De nuevo, sin respuesta.

Ahora fue el turno de Erwin para sentirse enfermo. Su estómago se hizo un nudo y miró la figura inconsciente de Levi. Él había hecho eso. Pero Levi quería que él se lo hiciera.

El cuerpo de Erwin le obligó a exhalar. La luz del candelabro brilló contra el rostro ensangrentado y roto de Levi, mostrando que, incluso en ese estado de inconsciencia, estaba amargo. El comandante fue a buscar un paño húmedo y con cuidado limpió el rostro y cuello de Levi. Lo hizo con cuidado, movimientos circulares de modo que no maltratara la piel más de lo necesario, y cuando terminó, enjuagó la que tenía y trajo otra para secarle el rostro.

El cuerpo de Levi no podía soportar esto. Pero no importaba, el capitán le obligaba a hacerlo. No podía flaquear en el campo de batalla, de modo que Erwin se lo permitía en privado.

Levi fu alzado a la cama y Erwin se arrastró a su lado. El cuerpo del capitán irradiaba con calor, de modo que el hombre grande lo atrajo hacía sí y descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Levi.

Levi siempre estuvo roto, pero ahora empezaba a caerse a pedazos. La mano de Erwin navegó, recorriendo los labios partidos del hombre, los cuales empezaban a tornarse de un tono púrpura feo, y luego fue por sus costillas golpeadas.

Hayan sido minutos u horas las que pasaron, los ojos de Levi se abrieron con lentitud y miró hacia Erwin. Siseó, se estremeció un poco.

—¿Tu cabeza? —La idea de la cabeza de Levi golpeando contra el marco de la puerta hizo eco una y otra vez en la mente del comandante y la culpa de inmediato lo superó. Él hizo esto. Él era el responsable.

—Está bien.

—Nuestra siguiente expedición será en un mes. —Era una advertencia, esto tenía que parar hasta entonces.

El cuerpo de Levi se puso rídigo. Entendió.

—De acuerdo.

—No quieres ir. —Ya no era más una pregunta. . Los ojos de Erwin se detuvieron en los suyos, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel.

Levi se sintió enfermo.

—No.

—Las tropas te necesitan. —Claro que lo necesitaban. Los habitantes de las murallas alimentaban a los soldados con todo tipo de mierda acerca de Levi y de la Legión. Aún así, él no se inmutaba.

—No. —Su rostro estaba oscuro, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca en un una línea tensa.

Erwin lo observó. Esperó. Deslizó un dedo por la espina del capitán y le hizo contraerse de dolor.

—Te necesito.

Levi quedó en silencio por un largo rato.

—Entonces iré.

Por Erwin, Levi haría cualquier cosa.

Erwin lo besó con cuidado mientras lo acercaba más a él. Por primera vez, Levi deslizó un brazo alrededor de él y sujetó con gentileza su espalda. Erwin respiró en él y con cuidado buscó a tientas su figura.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, de esta guerra?

Levi frunció el ceño.

—A ti. —La respuesta era obvia, ¿cierto?

Él no pensó en preguntarle a Levi su condición y giró al hombre pequeño sobre su espalda. Dedos sordos sujetaron el cravat, removiéndolo antes que Levi pudiera hacer algún tipo de protesta.

Levi, con manos temblorosas, desabotonó la camisa del comandante, revelando su tonificado torso y las huellas de los arneses. El cuerpo del capitán era una historia completamente diferente. Cuando Erwin le sacó la camisa, su torso estaba cubierto por completo de marcas, viejas y nuevas. Algunas de los bajos mundos, otras de las expediciones, y más que nada las del comandante Erwin Smith.

Las manos de Erwin navegaron a ciegas arriba y abajo por el torso de Levi, permanecieron más tiempo del necesario en sus costillas. Cada movimiento llenaba a Levi con deseo. No, con necesidad. Erwin le besó el rostro, luego la carne suave de su cuello. Dos manos sacaron su correa y removieron el resto de la ropa. Miró mientras caían al suelo y automáticamente se movió para arreglarlas.

Sus muñecas fueron sujetadas y fue clavado de forma poco ceremoniosa contra la cama. Erwin no dijo nada, sus ojos se posaron en los de Levi, atrayendo su atención de nuevo a donde debió haber estado siempre.

El agarre en su muñeca se aflojó. El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, la Esperanza de la Humanidad. Se apoyó con sus codos amoratados y jaló los pantalones de Erwin hasta que estuvo tan expuesto como él. Se movió más abajo y tomó el pene palpitante en su boca, empujando tanto como pudo hasta sentir que iba a vomitar.

El Más Fuerte de la Humanidad. Erwin Smith, el hombre que llevaba a sus hombres al Infierno y de regreso. Sopló sobre la carne húmeda, lamiendo de arriba abajo desde la punta de la erección de Erwin hasta la base. Él no era un héroe, él era una abominación. Tomó a Erwin en su boca de nuevo, el pene golpeando contra lo más profundo de su garganta. El comandante gruñó y se corrió. Levi se lo tragó y lo sacó.

Erwin lo empujó contra la cama y sujetó su erección. La masajeó lento, y la espalda de Levi se arqueó. Gimió y dejó a sus ojos ponerse en blanco. Erwin lo besó y se movió hacia su pene. Lo tomó en su boca y Levi gritó. Sus dedos aferrándose al cabello de Erwin, y se atoró en gemidos mientras el comandante se ocupaba de él.

Gruñó.

—No soy tu héroe —se atoró, clavando las uñas en el cuero cabelludo de Erwin. No supo de dónde venían esas palabras. Siempre era así,  cuando hacían el amor, si podían llamarlo de esa forma. Erwin se tragó el pene por completo y Levi gimió cuando el placer se disparó en su cuerpo y se corrió.

Erwin lo besó, y sabía a sal. Hizo una mueca. Los dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello del hombre pequeño, asfixiándolo mientras sus labios trabajaban sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo dolía con necesidad. Quería más.

Erwin presionó dos dedos en los labios de Levi y este los tomó en su boca, enrollando su lengua en cada uno de ellos.

—¿Héroes? Los héroes son inútiles —murmuró el comandante—. Capitán, tú eres mi peón.

Dos dedos se introdujeron al interior del hombre pequeño y este gimió. Dolía. Necesitaba más.

—Levi —se ahogó.

Erwin alzó una ceja, cogido por la sorpresa.

—¿Uh?

—Cuando me tengas de esta forma, no me llamarás por ese título. —Levi se movió y Erwin empujó los dedos más profundo—. No soy uno de tus soldados. No soy tu peón.

—Levi entonces —murmuró Erwin.

El comandante sacó los dedos y se colocó en la entrada del hombre pequeño. El cuerpo de Levi temblaba mientras Erwin empujaba, y un sonido derrotado y estrangulado salió de la garganta de Levi. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo intentó moverse en respuesta, pero Erwin empujó hasta que estuvo enterrado por completo en él.

—Erwin… Erwin… —jadeó Levi.

El único en quien Levi creía. La mano derecha de Erwin. Aquí estaban ellos, enredados entre las sábanas, sudorosos, confundidos, desesperados. Erwin esperó un momento y empezó a penetrarlo. Era un acuerdo silencioso que ellos no cogerían con delicadeza. Sus besos eran torpes y rudos, los movimientos violentos y descuidados.

—Grita por mí —ordenó Erwin.

Y así lo hizo. Levi gritó, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras Erwin golpeaba su próstata. Su visión se tornó borrosa y su cuerpo se sacudió. Todo se estremeció, y necesitaba más. Se sintió llenado por Erwin, sostenido por él. Las manos de Erwin lo envolvieron, aplastando sus cuerpos uno contra otro.

Levi se mordió el labio, forzado a gritar cuando Erwin golpeó su próstata y se pausó para rodar sus caderas.

—Córrete por mí, Levi.

—No. Esto es…

—Córrete por mí —demandó Erwin, rodando sus caderas mientras golpeaba el mismo punto una y otra vez.

El capitán gritó y el orgasmo salió de su cuerpo. Su espalda se arqueó, golpeando su pecho duro contra el de Erwin, y sus manos arañaron el cuerpo del comandante. Se sintió cansado, lleno, satisfecho.

Erwin terminó su orgasmo, corriéndose dentro de Levi, sosteniéndolo con fuerza antes de salir. Cogió el trapo húmedo de la mesa de noche y limpió el semen de sus cuerpos. Una vez que Levi estuvo limpio, este deslizó las piernas al borde de la cama.

—Quédate —demandó Erwin, una mano sujetando con fuerza el hombro de Levi. El moretón en su espalda se había hecho más evidente, ahora cubriendo casi por completo un omóplato entero así como parte de su espina.

—No quiero.

—No es una sugerencia.

El cuerpo de Levi se puso tieso por un momento, y gradualmente se relajó. No cuestionó a Erwin, no quería entenderlo.

—Recuéstate.

El hombre pequeño hizo como se le pidió y jaló las  sábanas sobre su cuerpo hasta que estuvo cubierto hasta la barbilla. Debería estar caliente, pero el sudor frío plagaba su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erizara.

Levi miró con intensidad al techo. Erwin observaba. Sabía lo que el capitán estaba haciendo. Estaba recorriendo la siguiente expedición en su cabeza. Estaba pensando acerca de cada una antes de esa. Y cuántos hombres habían perdido. La mirada vacía cruzó sus ojos y se giró para encarar a Erwin. Mechones húmedos caían sobre sus ojos, y no hizo intento alguno de quitarlos. Eventualmente, fue Erwin quien los removió del camino.

—¿Qué debo hacer en la siguiente expedición? —inquirió Levi. El comandante estaba rígido, ilegible.

—Vivir.

—¿Eso es todo?

Erwin se sentó y Levi le miró mientras la vela titilaba encorvando las sombras de su cuerpo trabajado.

—Pelear y vivir. —Se movió, y la luz danzó sobre sus músculos.

—Lo haré. —Levi hizo una pausa—. Ven, échate conmigo.

Erwin se forzó y apoyó la cabeza sobre un codo. Levi giró sobre su espalda y el comandante se congeló. Una lágrima se deslizó del ojo de Levi, pero su expresión nunca cambió. Frunció los labios.

¿Quién moriría esta vez? Tenían nuevos reclutas. O al menos deberían tenerlos. ¿Cómo les estaría yendo? Otra lágrima cayó, pero no sintió nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Erwin con suavidad.

—Perfectamente —murmuró—. Estoy cansado.

—Duerme entonces.

 

* * *

 

Levi no se molestó en contar las pérdidas esta vez. Tomaron la decisión equivocada y su equipo entero fue masacrado. Yeager sería llevado a la capital. Tenían un plan, pero este no hacía que la situación actual fuera más llevadera.

Por primera vez, estaba molesto con Erwin. Completamente furioso.

Entró con violencia, como era usual, a la oficina de Erwin. Esta vez, sin embargo, actuó de forma diferente. Se irguió, negándose a agacharse o retroceder. La mano de Erwin cayó de su cinturón y esperó. Los pies de Levi le arrastraron a través de la habitación y frunció el ceño. La furia se disparó a través de su cuerpo formando un puño que tomó impulso.

Cuando Erwin lo vio venir, era demasiado tarde. Levi le dio en la garganta y lo hizo retroceder, apoyándose contra el alféizar de la ventana.

—Petra. —Le dio a Erwin en la mejilla—. Oluo. —El estómago—. Erd. —El pecho—. Gunther—. Las costillas—. Joder, dudé —Levi gruñó—. Mierda, esperé. Creí en tu juicio, esa es la puta cosa que hice—. Volvió a mover el brazo para dar otro gancho tan solo para que Erwin lo atrapara por la muñeca y lo girara de modo que pudiera ser cogido y levantado del suelo. Ambos respiraron con dificultad, mirándose con dureza. Levi giró sus caderas, gritando como un animal enjaulado.

Escupió a Erwin en el rostro. El comandante le dobló la mano.

—Ellos eran mis peones —le recordó, golpeándolo de nuevo en la cara.

Cuando la pelea se acabó, Erwin se levantó y regresó a su escritorio.

El rostro de Levi quemaba. Se sentía humillado y puso sus manos sobre su ahora enrojecida carne. Enfermizo. Había olvidado su papel. El papel de todos. Observó a Erwin  navegar entre papeleo y la culpa se constriñó en sus entrañas. Levi se levantó, haciendo una mueca de dolor por su pierna. Sabía que debería estar usando muleta.

Se paró ante el escritorio.

—Escribiré las cartas.

—¿Hmm? —Erwin alzó la vista cuando escuchó que el discurso de Levi había cambiado.

El capitán abrió y cerró los puños.

—A las familias. Las cartas de condolencia—. Miró hacia el suelo, y Erwin tuvo una sensación de que sabía lo que venía a continuación. Levi alzó la mano esperando los papeles, pero el comandante la sujetó en cambio.

Cuando el rostro de Levi despertó, Erwin pudo jurar que fue testigo de algo más aterrador que un titán. Los ojos de Levi estaban entrecerrados, su boca torcida en una mueca burlona peor que cuando había sido arrastrado a la Legión por primera vez. Lo que realmente tomó fuera de guardia a Erwin fueron las lágrimas que empezaron a caer de los ojos de Levi para rodar por sus mejillas.

Retiró la mano y la reemplazó con las listas que necesitaría. Levi giró sobre sus talones.

—Lo siento. —Las palabras salieron antes de que Erwin pudiera detenerlas. Eso era algo que no debía decir, era malo, no era lo que Levi necesitaba oír.

Efectivamente, Levi se congeló en su lugar.

—Seré más fuerte la próxima vez.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad tras él.

 


End file.
